My heart won't have any wrinkles
by mapo-gu
Summary: dan kau tidak bisa berhenti menyayat tanganmu, bisik kyungsoo dengan suara pecah. kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu hanya satu kali.) jongin x kyungsoo a.k.a kaisoo


title: My heart won't have any wrinkles (It's twinkling and living right here)

pairing: jongin x kyungsoo

words count: 1,958w

a/n: inspired by a poem 'having an ocd boyfriend' and my friend's words about 'love is patient.' having a boyfriend with mental illness is goddamn hard, i've experienced it by myself. but remember, love is patient so do not give up.

a/n (2): lot of typos and make no sense, i'm sorry;;

* * *

malam itu, hujan turun dan kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan jongin.

kyungsoo hanyalah seorang penyanyi di sebuah cafe kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartemennya, sedangkan jongin adalah pelanggan tetap yang sering dibicarakan oleh pelayan-pelayan cafe.

pertama kali kyungsoo bertemu dengan jongin, ia merasa pemuda itu memiliki sikap yang lucu. ketika baekhyun -salah satu pelayan di cafe itu dan juga teman kyungsoo- datang membawakan secangkir kopi, jongin tidak segera meminum kopi tersebut. alih-alih ia malah merapihkan letak cangkir tersebut berkali-kali. pada akhirnya, jongin akan pulang tanpa meneguk setetes kopi yang ia pesan.

sikap lucu tersebut menarik perhatian kyungsoo, begitupula dengan suara kyungsoo yang menarik perhatian jongin. lalu mereka berkenalan, menjadi dekat, jatuh cinta, dan berujung pada jongin yang tinggal di apartemen kyungsoo.

kyungsoo perlahan-lahan mengenal tentang jongin, dan jatuh cinta kepada semua hal itu. jongin yang suka menari, jongin yang bermimpi menjadi seorang penari, jongin yang selalu merasa ragu, jongin yang hidup dalam ketakutan, jongin yang terobsesi dengan kerapihan dan kebersihan, jongin yang tidak bisa berhenti menghitung,

jjongin yang menderita ocd.

tiga tahun merupakan waktu yang lama, hingga kyungsoo kagum kepada dirinya sendiri yang bisa bertahan selama itu. tinggal bersama jongin merupakan hal yang sangat sulit, dan ratusan kali kyungsoo berpikir untuk menyerah. tapi entah mengapa ia merasa tidak bisa, ia merasa bila ia tidak bisa meninggalkan jongin sesulit apapun itu tinggal bersamanya.

seperti hari itu, ketika kyungsoo baru pulang dari cafe dan menemukan jongin yang sibuk di dapur. pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu sedang mencuci tangan di westafel dan kyungsoo tidak tahu berapa lama pemuda itu telah mencuci tangan.

tetapi pasti sudah cukup lama karena kulit jari-jari jongin telah mengkerut, bahkan ada beberapa yang terlihat hampir mengelupas.

"jongin," kyungsoo menghela nafas dan melepaskan syal yang melingkar di lehernya. "berhenti mencuci tangan."

kyungsoo berusaha untuk mematikan kran air, hingga jongin tiba-tiba berseru dan membuat kyungsoo tersentak, "jangan!"

"apa yang kau sentuh tadi?" tanya kyungsoo dengan tangan yang masih berada di atas kran westafel.

"entahlah aku tidak ingat," jawab jongin dengan nafas yang tergesa-gesa. ia berkali-kali mengambil sabun dan menggosok kedua tangannya dengan kasar. "tetapi aku merasa tanganku sangat kotor."

 _ini bukan pertama kalinya jongin bersikap seperti ini._ maka kyungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang terletak di belakang jongin, menatap punggung pemuda yang masih sibuk mencuci tangan.

setelah hampir setengah jam mencuci tangan, jongin berhenti ketika kulitnya mengelupas hingga sedikit berdarah. dengan tenang kyungsoo meraih kedua telapak tangan jongin, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"setelah tanganmu ku obati, kau harus meminum obat."

jongin tidak menjawab, matanya menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan bersalah.

malam harinya, kyungsoo tidak bisa tertidur sekalipun ia merasa sangat lelah. jongin akan berkali-kali bangkit dari ranjang yang keluar kamar untuk mengecek apabila pintu apartemen telah terkunci. lalu ia akan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, dan tidak lama kemudian kembali keluar.

kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. _ini bukanlah pertama kalinya hal seperti ini terjadi._ maka ketika jongin berhenti mengecek pintu apartemen mereka, kyungsoo meraih pemuda itu dalam pelukkannya.

"aku yang mengunci pintunya tadi, dan kau tau aku tidak pernah menutupnya tidak rapat, kan?"

"aku tau," jongin mengangguk dengan wajah lelah, namun kakinya sedikit bergetar karena ingin mengecek pintu itu kembali. "tapi tetap saja-"

kyungsoo mengecup bibir pemuda itu dan berbisik, "ayo tidur."

tetapi ternyata apa yang kyungsoo lakukan merupakan kesalahan besar. karena jongin mengecup bibir kyungsoo lagi lalu mulai menghitung.

setelah kecupan yang ke dua puluh enam, kyungsoo dapat merasakan air mata yang memaksa untuk keluar. namun ia menahan hal tersebut ketika jongin lagi-lagi mengecup bibirnya.

"dua puluh tujuh."

"kenapa? bukankah yang kedua puluh enam tadi telah sempurna?"

"tidak, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh," lalu jongin kembali mengecup bibir kyungsoo.

" _dua puluh delapan_."

.

beberapa hari berlalu. dan hari itu merupakan hari minggu, satu-satunya hari yang mengijinkan kyungsoo untuk beristirahat. tetapi bukan beristirahat, kyungsoo harus merapihkan gelas-gelas yang berada di dapur karena menurut jongin, ' _dapur mereka terlalu berantakkan_ '.

hampir selama dua jam kyungsoo merapihkan gelas-gelas yang sama dengan posisi yang sama. jongin sendiri sedang sibuk mengganti gorden sebanyak enam puluh satu kali (kyungsoo mendengar pemuda itu berhitung).

ketika jongin tidak melihat, kyungsoo berhenti merapihkan gelas-gelas itu dan menatap jongin yang terus-menerus mengganti gorden jendela dengan gorden yang sama. hingga pada hitungan ke delapan puluh, jongin berhenti dan memutuskan untuk mengecek gelas yang tadi kyungsoo rapihkan.

jongin tersenyum dengan puas, dan kyungsoo juga tersenyum karena lega. akhirnya mereka menghabiskan minggu itu dengan berpelukan di sofa sambil menonton tv.

semua baik-baik saja, dan kyungsoo yakin itu merupakan efek dari obat yang jongin minum, hingga mungkin saja, efek obat tersebut telah habis.

karena ketika kyungsoo hampir berada dalam mimpi, jongin mendadak bangkit dari ranjang dan menyalakan lampu kamar mereka.

"apa kita tidur dengan lampu yang menyala saja?" tanya jongin dengan terburu-buru. kyungsoo menarik nafas.

"memangnya kenapa?"

"agar tidak ada pencuri yang masuk," jongin menjawab dengan pelan. "bila kita menyalakan lampunya, mereka tahu bila ada orang di apartemen ini."

kyungsoo tersenyum lelah, "baiklah, nyalakan saja."

saat jongin hampir kembali naik ke atas ranjang, ia segera mematikan lampu kamar mereka dengan beralasan, _'bila kita menyalakannya mungkin itu akan menarik perhatian_ '.

akhirnya malam itu, kyungsoo tidak memejamkan mata sama sekali karena jongin terus-menerus mematikan dan menyalakan lampu kamar mereka.

esok harinya kyungsoo pergi ke cafe dengan kantong mata yang tebal. jongin sendiri (yang tidak bisa bekerja karena penyakitnya) sedang tertidur ketika kyungsoo berangkat. baekhyun yang melihat penampilan kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala.

"terkadang aku tidak mengerti cara berpikirmu," komentarnya saat kyungsoo sedang meminum kopi agar tidak mengantuk.

"cara bepikirku?"

"ya," baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "kau bisa saja meninggalkan jongin dan mencari kekasih lain yang lebih 'normal'. tetapi kenapa kau malah bertahan?"

kyungsoo tertawa mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun, lalu menggelengkan kepala, "aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku bertahan."

ketika kyungsoo di perjalanan pulang, ia membeli sebuah kue karena ia tahu jongin menyukai kue. tetapi ketika jongin berkata ingin memotong kue, pemuda itu malah menghancurkan kue tersebut karena semua potongan yang ia lakukan terlalu besar atau terlalu kecil.

malam itu merupakan malam yang langka karena penyakit jongin tidak kambuh. pemuda itu tidak mematikan dan menyalakan lampu, ataupun mengecek pintu berkali-kali. jongin segera memejamkan mata dan menuju alam mimpi, sedangkan kyungsoo yang berada dalam pelukannya masih membuka matanya dan sibuk dengan pikirinnya sendiri.

kyungsoo menatap wajah jongin yang nampak tenang dan damai ketika tertidur. entah mentapa kyungsoo merasa ingin menangis.

pagi harinya kyungsoo datang terlambat menuju cafe karena jongin tidak mengijinkannya untuk pergi sebelum jongin mengatakan _'maafkan aku_ ' sebanyak seratus lima belas kali.

.

untuk kesekian kalinya kyungsoo merasa ingin menyerah ketika ia terpaksa menemani jongin menghitung anak tangga di apartemen mereka.

kyungsoo lelah, mengantuk, dan ingin beristirahat. hampir selama tiga hari ia terpaksa berada di cafe lebih lama dibanding biasanya, dan ia hanya mendapatkan tidur tidak lebih dari 3 jam karena jongin. kini ketika ia bisa pulang lebih awal, ia harus menemani jongin menghitung anak tangga seperti idiot.

"jongin-ah," kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya, "ayo kita kembali. ya? kita sudah pernah menghitung tangga di gedung ini sebanyak lima kali."

"tiga ratus- aish, aku kehilangan hitunganku!" sahut jongin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "kyungsoo! jangan ajak aku bicara! aku jadi harus menghitung semuanya dari awal.."

nafas kyungsoo bergetar, dan ia sedang berusaha menahan emosi yang telah meluap-luap di dadanya. sekalipun ia meledak dan menyuruh jongin untuk kembali, pemuda itu tidak akan mendengarnya.

 _ini bukan pertama kalinya hal seperti ini terjadi_ , kyungsoo mengumamkan hal itu berkali-kali seperti mantra.

akhirnya jongin berhenti menghitung anak tangga ketika ia merasa mulutnya kering karena berhitung. lalu ia meminta maaf kepada kyungsoo karena sempat membentaknya dan memaksanya untuk ikut menghitung anak tangga itu.

"maaf membuatmu terlihat seperti idiot," sahut jongin sambil memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat.

kyungsoo tidak menjawab, namun ia membiarkan setetes air keluar dari ujung matanya.

beberapa minggu kemudian, kyungsoo kembali berada di cafe bersama baekhyun yang menanyakan hal yang sama kepada kyungsoo.

"pasti bukan hanya aku yang bertanya hal seperti ini," kata baekhyun. "apakah kau pernah berpikir untuk menyerah?"

kyungsoo tersenyum, "tentu saja pernah."

"lalu kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"

"entah," kyungsoo mengangkat pundaknya dengan lelah. "mungkin karena aku mencintainya."

"jangan buta oleh cinta, kyungsoo-ya. kau lebih seperti perawat dibandingkan kekasihnya."

suara tawa kyungsoo terdengar sedih di telinga baekhyun, "cinta itu sabar, kau tahu?"

.

tepat semalam sebelum hari natal, kyungsoo mendapatkan dua puluh tiga telepon dari jongin. tanpa berpikir kyungsoo segera berlari menuju apartemennya, tanpa syal maupun mantel. ketika ia sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, ia dapat merasakan bibirnya bergetar dan tangannya mengeras seolah membeku. namun bagaimanapun juga, ia lebih khawatir dengan keadaan jongin dibandingkan dirinya.

kyungsoo menemukan sosok jongin yang berada di lantai dengan pergelangan tangan yang telah disayat beberapa kali. langkah kaki kyungsoo bergetar karena rasa dingin yang bercampur dengan rasa takut.

selama ini kyungsoo selalu menahan air matanya di depan jongin. namun melihat jongin yang diselimuti oleh darah dan aroma dapur yang amis membuat semua emosi yang kyungsoo tahan meluap. ia berlutu, memeluk jongin yang (untungnya) masih sadar dan membuka mata.

"kyungsoo," suaranya serak, dan kyungsoo merasa dadanya sesak. " _hyung_."

tangis kyungsoo semakin pecah, dan kini ia meraung seolah anak kecil yang takut ditinggal oleh ibunya. ia mencengram sweater yang jongin kenakan, air matanya yang jatuh membasahi wajah jongin.

"tanganku tersayat pisau ketika aku ingin memasakkan," nafas jongin tersengal. "sesuatu untukmu."

 _dan kau tidak bisa berhenti menyayat tanganmu_ , bisik kyungsoo dengan suara pecah. _kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu hanya satu kali._

.

beberapa bulan berlalu setelah kejadian itu. hingga sekarang, ketika kyungsoo melihat bekas sayatan yang berada di pergelangan tangan jongin, kyungsoo merasakan hatinya terasa sesak.

 _bagaimana ia bisa menyerah bila ia saja takut kehilangan jongin?_

sampai sekarang, kyungsoo masih sering menerima pertanyaan mengapa ia terus mempertahankan jongin. sampai sekarang, jongin masih melakukan sesuatu lebih dari satu kali. jongin masih takut dan ragu dengan segala, masih terobsesi dengan kerapihan dan kebersihan. dan jongin juga masih dicintai oleh kyungsoo.

pagi itu, sebelum kyungsoo berangkat menuju cafe, jongin tiba-tiba memeluknya, hanya sekali. lalu pemuda itu mencium kening kyungsoo dengan lama, hanya sekali. jongin juga berkata, "aku _mencintaimu._ "

hanya sekali.

tetapi ketika kyungsoo menutup pintu apartemennya, ia dapat mendengar jongin mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' kepada udara kosong sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri pada tembok. kyungsoo menahan nafasnya saat itu.

lalu kyungsoo pergi bekerja, dan ketika hari menggelap, kyungsoo kembali ke rumah.

ketika ia masuk, ia menemukan jongin sedang berada di dapur dengan sebuah cake di atas meja makan. lalu jongin tersenyum, mengangkat kue itu dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar dan berkata, "kyungsoo, selamat ulang tahun. kyungsoo, selamat ulang tahun. _kyungsoo-_ "

tangis kyungsoo pecah saat itu dan ia segera duduk di sebelah jongin. lalu mereka menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun sebanyak dua puluh satu kali karena menurut jongin, ada bagian dimana mereka melupakan lirik, salah lirik, ataupun salah nada. tetapi kyungsoo masih dan tidak mengeluh sama sekali.

lalu jongin meraih tengkuk kyungsoo, dan mencium bibirnya dalam. _satu, dua, tiga, empat-_

mereka berhenti di hitungan ke empat belas.

jongin mulai memotong kue tersebut, yang lagi-lagi berujung menghancurkannya. tetapi kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa, menatap kue yang telah hancur itu.

"kyungsoo," panggil jongin ketika ia tidak bisa memotong kue itu lagi. "kue itu mengotori meja, aku harus membersihkannya."

ketika jongin hendak berdiri, kyungsoo segera meraih ujung kaos yang jongin kenakan dan menghempaskan badannya sendiri ke dalam pelukkan jongin.

tangan jongin sedikit bergetar karena ia sangat, sangat ingin membersihkan meja yang kotor itu. tetapi ketika kyungsoo mengangkat kepala dan menempelkan kening mereka bersama, lalu mengatakan ' _aku mencintaimu_ ' tanpa suara, jongin menahan dirinya.

mata jongin menatap mata kyungsoo yang basah dan wajahnya yang memerah karena air mata. lalu bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu mengulaskan seulas senyum yang sedikit bergetar, membuah jongin merasa sesak.

"kyungsoo _hyung_ ," jongin berbisik, "aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, _aku men-_ "

kyungsoo menutup mulut jongin dengan bibirnya.

.

 _"kenapa kau bertahan denganku?"_

 _"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

 _"entah. hanya saja, banyak yang lebih baik dibandingku."_

 _kyungsoo tertawa, "mungkin karena aku mencintaimu."_

 _"lalu?"_

 _"cinta itu sabar, jongin. cinta itu sabar."_


End file.
